Love more
by EmilyElizabeth10
Summary: One night. One mistake. Is it all over?
1. Chapter 1

Santana woke up the morning after to a pounding headache and a heavy weight on her chest. Lifting her head from the pillow, she looked down and noticed the mass of blonde hair sprawled across her chest. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her head was pounding; she couldn't to the life of her recall what had happened the night before. She froze when she heard a grunt coming from below her, the mass of blonde hair rose from her chest.

Hazel eyes met brown. Santana was frozen. The blonde with hazel eyes and pink lips sat up and smiled at the Latina. "So last night was fun" the blonde said grumpily. Santana stared at her trying to remember what had happened. "What...um...What happened?" Santana said shakily. The blonde stared at the Latina in surprise; she was so sure the brunette haired beauty had remembered the night before.

"Um...you were at the bar I work at, we talked, danced for a while then you invited me back to your place." The blonde replied. "I'm Sorry...But I don't remember any of that...What's your name?" Santana replied.

"Honey" The blonde replied. Santana nodded her head in reply. Santana sat up and noticed that both her and the blonde was naked and they were in fact in her bedroom at the loft, she shared with Rachel and Kurt. "Fuck...Fuck...perra estúpida" Santana muttered in a panic. "Look I'm sorry. But this was a mistake, I have a girlfriend and I need you to leave please" Santana cried out lightly. Honey jumped up from the bed and started putting her clothes on, she felt bad for the girl. As Honey was putting on her jeans she noticed the pictures Santana had of her and her girlfriend. They looked blissfully happy.

Santana had rolled over so that she wasn't facing the blonde or the curtain that was separating her and her roommates. She heard the loft door close and breathed a sigh of relief. She lay there in silence until the sound of Drunk In Love rudely interrupted her thoughts. Looking over to where her phone lay she noticed Quinn's picture flash repeatedly. She held the phone in her hand as tears began to vastly fall from her eyes. The ringing stopped, however then started up again. Santana accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear.

"_Good Morning Baby, I hope I didn't wake you?"_ Quinn answered happily

"_Hi Q. Um no you didn't wake me"_ Santana responded

"_Are you ok babe? You sound sick...do you want me to come see you?"_ Quinn said worriedly.

"_I went out last night babe with Rachel and Kurt so I'm a little hung-over. Don't worry I'm fine."_ Santana replied in a somewhat happy tone to try and divert Quinn away from asking her any more questions.

"_Ok baby, I can't wait to see you. Only 3 more days"_ Quinn replied happily.

"_I know baby, I can't wait to hold you again" _Santana replied convincingly.

"_I gotta go now baby, but I'll call you later. I love you so much"_ Quinn said while making kissing sound down the phone.

Santana laughed _"Okay baby. I love you too Quinn you have no idea, you mean so much to me"_

After the phone call ended Santana sat in her bed and cried. "What have I done" Santana muttered she couldn't believe she had potently fucked up the only good thing in her life.

**2 days later...**

Quinn was sitting in her dorm room at Yale scrolling through her timeline on Facebook. She was about to lock her phone when she noticed that Santana had been tagged in pictures on Facebook. Clicking on the pictures she stared clicking through when she noticed a picture of Santana with a blonde girl grinding on the dance floor. Tears instantly sprung in her eyes and she prayed there were no further intimate images. As she clicked onto the next picture, sobs racked her body as soon as she saw the picture of Santana and the blonde girl kissing. How could Santana do this to her, was it all a lie? Every I love you, every promise of forever.

Quinn's body shuck with sobs, wiping her eyes and saving the incriminating pictures to her camera roll Quinn walked into her bathroom and cleaned herself up. As Quinn exited the bathroom she grabbed her suitcase from under her bed and began packing her things into it. Quinn had made the decision to go to New York to "Surprise" Santana.

With one last look at her dorm room Quinn slammed the door behind her and made her way to the New Haven train station.

**Later the night...**

Santana had just finished her shift at the diner and was heading back to the loft. As she was on the Subway home she decided to text Quinn.

_**Hey Beautiful, I haven't heard from you today...Is everything okay?**_

Santana received no reply from Quinn after 15 minutes so she decided to try again.

_**Hey Baby, I'm not sure if you're asleep or not but I'll speak to you in the morning. I love you so much, Sweet Dreams" **_

Santana locked her phone and got off at her stop. She was walking up the stairs towards the loft when her phone started ringing, automatically thinking it was Quinn Santana picked up straight away.

"_Hi Baby"_ Santana breathed happily into the receiver.

"_I'm not Quinn...But I just wanted to let you know that me and Rachel are staying at Mercedes house tonight"_ Kurt answered with an amused tone to his voice.

"_Oh um okay I'll see you two tomorrow then_" Santana replied

As Santana got off the phone with Kurt she began to get worried that Quinn was ignoring her. She hoped she could speak to Quinn soon.

As Santana got to the door of the loft and with all her strength yanked the heavy metal door open. She was met with totally darkness; she walked into the loft and turned to close the door behind her. As she turned around to face the door of the loft she heard the soft yet broken voice of her girlfriend.

"Santana, did you cheat on me?"

So I have FINALLY finished A-Levels! And I'm going to dedicate my time to writing! Hopefully you like this new story, let me know. Review or tweet me on EmElizabeth901.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How could you do this?

"Santana, did you cheat on me?" Quinn whispered quietly into the darkened room.

Santana froze. They lamp in the living area of the loft switched on, Quinn's tear stained face became visible. Santana turned away from the loft door and finally face her devastated girlfriend. Santana's heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend; she looked so small in Santana's old Cheerio's jumper.

Santana moved slowly towards Quinn. "Q...Baby...I'm..I'm" Santana began sobbing quietly into her hands. Quinn lifted her head and stared at Santana's shaking figure. Santana took a deep breath and lifted her head to stare at her broken girlfriend. Hazel eyes meet Brown, Santana slowly walked towards the sofa where Quinn was sitting and sat down at the end of the sofa away from Quinn.

"What Santana...Can you not even sit by me...That ashamed?" Quinn said harshly.

"Quinn please I'm so sorry, I love you so much" Santana sobbed out loudly. Quinn couldn't believe that Santana was begging her right now? "I seriously can't believe you Santana, your begging me right now? For what? Huh? For fucking what?" Quinn shouted.

"Please Quinn it was a mistake, I was drunk I don't remember anything" Santana replied.

Quinn stared at Santana and noticed how sorry she looked; something didn't sit right with Quinn. Santana has never been so drunk that she can't remember what happened the night before. "How many drinks did you have?" Quinn asked. "Um I only brought four for myself...Q I promise" Santana whispered quietly.

"Santana, why did you do it? Am I not good enough for you?" Quinn asked brokenly. Right in this moment Santana hated herself, how could I have done this to this beautiful girl. Santana knew that she would have to work so hard to try and get Quinn to stay with her.

"Q...Baby...I-I-I- am so sorry, I don't remember what happened all I know is that I woke up early the morning after to a girl lying in my bed" Santana replied honestly.

Quinn started sobbing loudly, how could Santana bring another girl into the bed where they had first made love. How could she give her body to someone else?

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BRING ANOTHER WOMAN INTO THAT BED? DID OUR FIRST TIME MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" Quinn shouted loudly.

"Q...Baby of course our first time meant the world to me, you mean the world to me. Please I'll do anything" Santana replied calmly.

"Don't you fucking dare call me baby, at this moment in time I am not your baby. I fucking hate you. You ruined us!" Quinn said brokenly.

"I'm so sorry, please Quinn I'll do anything. I love so much...so much" Santana said.

"I love you Santana, we was forever remember" Quinn whispered. "We still are forever Q...I will fix this, I'll make everything better" Santana replied. Santana moved closer towards Quinn and wrapped her into a tight hug. Quinn all but broke down into Santana's arms.

The only sounds that could be heard were the New York traffic and the sobs of two heartbroken girls. Quinn knew that Santana was sorry; she knew Santana would do anything to fix what she had broken. Lying in her lovers arms Quinn knew she couldn't give up, they had to fix what had been broken.

Santana was holding Quinn so tight almost afraid that if she was to let go Quinn would disappear too. Santana knew she had to fight for her baby. She knew that she had to do everything in her power to ensure that she and Quinn were forever.

"I am going to make this up to you baby, I'll do anything to make you trust me again" Santana said while hot tears ran from her eyes. Quinn looked up at Santana from the position of her chest and said "Please don't let me regret giving you a second chance Santana, I love you!" Quinn whispered. "God...You are incredible...I promise baby..I promise" Santana replied while leaning her head down to connect her lips with Quinn's.

As their lips connected they both knew that they could work through this and fix what was broken. They both knew that they were forever.

**AN: I hope you guys loved this two shot? Thank you for all the review, favourites and follows! I'm thinking about writing a McVera story? Let me know! REVIEW. Love Emily xo. **


End file.
